


Hospitality

by Salty_Angel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid AU, David accidentally illegally adopts Max AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write angst for shit so bare with me, Mom Gwen, Oops, and everyday after it, farewell stuff, implied sex, last day of camp, was supposed to be an one-shot but now it's a full-blown thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Angel/pseuds/Salty_Angel
Summary: How far can David's hospitality go for?





	1. Day 1: End of Summer Days

"Finally, sweet, sweet air conditioner here I come!" Neil cheered as he folded another yellow shirt and placed it neatly in the suitcase his dad had provided. "Sounds like heaven for you," Max commented, messily putting another blue hoodie in his suitcase that David had given him. "I can't wait to see my tree house again! What're you excited for Max?" Nikki asked while sliding her backpack on. "Nothing much, I guess," Max replied with a shrug, trying to close his small suitcase.

Neil noiced his struggle and gently pushed Max away from it. "Allow me," Neil insisted as he opened the case and started rearranging Max's stuff in an orderly way until the suitcase could close properly. "Thanks man," Max said coldly, but Neil could tell that Max was thankful. "No problem Come on, our parents are probably waiting," Neil said as he picked up his suitcase, having trouble because of how heavy it was. "Yeah Max, let's go!" Nikki cried out as she grabbed Max's wrist and dragging him out the tent, Neil following slowly behind.

When they reached the edge of the camp they were greeted by the small sea of cars and the rest of the campers standing with their parents David, Gwen and the quarter master were all outside saying their farewlls to the campers and chatting up storms with the parents... okay maybe not the quartermaster, He was fighting the eyepatch squirell.

"Mommy!" Nikki cheered when she landed her eyes on her mother. The little girl went running up and did a flying leap before landing on her mom, hugging the older woman. Candy gave a little 'oof' sound as she almost fell backwards. Someone had cught her fall though.

"Always knew you'd be in my arms one of these day," the philosopher behind her joked. Neil audibly groaned from a distance as Nikki jumped off of her mom's chest. "Oh, thank you Carl~," Candy swooned with her thick accent. "Da-ad," Neil droned out in an annoyed tone. Max was trying to hold in his laughter as he walked up to his friends, since he wasn't able to find his parents.

"Ooo~ Do you think they'll.... set up a play-date?" Nikki said in a scandolous tone. It eludes Max how the chaos of evil herself doesn't know what sex is. "Yeah sure, who knows maybe they'll even set up a sleepover," Max inquired nonchalantly. Nikki gasped, "you're right! Oh, I'll bet they'll watch scary movies!" Nikki theorized over the noise of Neil's annoyed groaning and Max's snickering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max, Neil, and Nikki were eventually the last campers remaining. "Where do you think our parents are?" Nikki asked, breaking another twig with her feet. "I'd rather not think about it," Neil said quietly while pushing back some unneeded memories. "What about you Max?" Nikki said, turning to the boy who stared blankly at the road. "Max?" Nikki said, grabbing his attention. "Oh, sorry Nik," Max quickly apologized when he came back to reality. "I said; where do you think our parents are?" Nikki repeated.

Max glanced back at the road, "probably running late, as usual," he answered quietly. Sure they didn't come for parent's day, but that doesn't mean they can't at least take him home, right? "Don't worry Max, you're parents are definetely going to come!" Nikki reassured Max with a giant smile.

The children's attention was redirected to the counselor's cabin when they heard Gwen swear loudly. "SON OF A BITCH!" She had cried out. Looking over the kids say that she had dropped some of her magazines on the ground while her hands were occupied with more boxes. "Allow me to help you with that, Gwen!" David cheered as he picked up the fallen magazines and took a few boxes off of her hands. She sighed in relief, "Thank you David," Gwen thanked him. "Anything for a dear friend!" David cheered as he took the boxes and magazines to the car.

As Gwen was taking her boxes to the car she noticed that the small trio was still there. "Oh, kids, hi! What're you all still doing here?" She said from behind the boxes, putting them down into the trunk of the vehicle. "Oh, Nikki and Neil's parents are probably fucking in the woods somewhere and my folks aren't here yet," Max claimed apathetically. "Max, language, I'm sure they're... uh..." David trailed off, trying to find a convincing excuse on why Candy and Carl weren't around.

"Oh dear god," Neil groaned into his hands, covering his embaressed face. "5 bucks says my mom kicks Neil's dad's ass, she's an excellent fighter!" Nikki says proudly. "Yeah! They're just wrestling..." David says nervously while Max smirks smugly. Speak of the devil, as if on cue Candy and Carl return from the forest, Carl with a flushed face and Candy with a cigarette. "Hello there!" David greeted cheerfully, ignoring that they probably just fucked.

"Hi mom! Hi Neil's dad!" Nikki greeted, waving hello excitedly. "Hi Nikkolette, are you ready to leave?" Candy asked in a baby-talk tone. "Yes m'am!" Nikki cheered. "Y-yeah, Neil, I guess I should take you home now, huh?" Carl asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay dad, I'll meet you in the car," Neil said. "Alright, dude," Carl agreed as he did that embaressing sign with his hands and made his way to the car. "Same here, meet me in the car darling," Candy informed her daughter, planting a kiss on Nikki's forehead before going over to the car.

"Welp, I guess this is goodbye you guys," Max stated in a cool manner. "I'll miss you guys, but hey, maybe we'll see eachother around!" Nikki graciously stated. "Yeah, maybe so..." Max said quietly, glancing at the ground. For a moment the trio stood in silence, only for a moment though. "GROUP HUG!" Nikki screamed as she pulled the two boys in forcibly. "AH! NIKKK!" Neil screamed. Max didn't say anything. "Come on Neil, it's just a hug!" Nikki stated, keeping them close. "Fine!" Neil said angrily as he contributed to the hug.

Another silence ensued as the kids sttayed in the hug. David and Gwen just watched with full hearts at the cute scene playing out. "I'll miss you guys..." Max grumbled, surprisingly breaking the silence. "And us to you, Max," Neil stated as he broke the group hug off. "Bye Max! Bye Neil!" Nikki yelled, waving good bye as she made her way to her mom's car. "Bye guys!" Neil called out as he ran over to his dad's car.

In a few moments both the cars left the lot and the last people around were Max, David, Gwen, and the QM who was nowhere to be found. David and Gwen had just finished putting the last of Gwen's boxes in the car. "Where're you guys staying?" Max asked, tearing his attention away from the empty road to face them. "Well, this job's surprisingly provided me enough money to live in a small flat until next summer," Gwen explained as she shut the trunk.

"And I've got a small cabin a little ways from town!" Daniel cheered. Of course, he lives in the woods. It's David.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max has lost his sense of time, he only knows that everyone was gone sometime around noon and now the sun was setting. And it was pouring rain. Gwen and David were still around but it made Max feel like a burden, since they can't leave him alone.

"They never came..." Max mumbled into his arms. He was sitting down on the ground, his suitcase next to him and his face buried in his arms, listening intently to the rain around him. He sat there for another minute by himself, when he heard the cabin door open. He didn't look back but he could tell it was David and Gwen coming outside. He could hear them kneeling down on both sides of him, "Hey, Max, it's getting late, and you're going to catch a cold, do you want to come inside?" Gwen asked. "A few more minutes..." Max mumbled, burrying his face deeper into his arms. He could feel a cool breeze run through the air.

"Don't worry Max, maybe they got confused! I'm sure they'll be here tomorrow morning!" David reassured cheerfully. "Yeah, Max, they'll be here tomorrow I'm sure of it," Gwen said as she gently put her hand on Max's back. "What if they don't come!" Max said, raising his voice. The adults were shocked at this. "Well... uh... we'll cross that bridge when, no, IF it happens! But for now, Max you need to get some rest," David explained. "You guys don't have to babysit me..." Max insisted. "Well, we're going to, so you're stuck with us, kid," Gwen said as she stood up.

"Fine, I guess," Max gave in as he stood up and started walking towards the tents, until David picked him up effortlessly. "Nuh-uh, Max, it's not safe to sleep outside by yourself! You can come in the cabin with us! I'll let you use my bed!" David cheered as he held Max up at eye-level. "But then you will have to sleep on the floor or something?" Max asked, the feelings of being a burden sinking back in. "Don't worry about us Max, just try to get a good night's sleep," Gwen reassured as she picked up Max's suitcase.

"Thanks, I guess?" Max said, trying to shrug but David was still holding him up by the arms. "Sorry, Max," David apologized when he realized he was still holding him like that. Instead of putting him down, however, David moved Max onto his shoulders so now Max was getting a piggyback ride. "Hey! What the hell!" Max cried out angrily. "Is that better?" David asked Looking over his shoulder to look at Max. "... Maybe..." Max confessed quietly, holding on to David's neck slightly for dear life. "Come on, you little shit, let's get you in a bed!" Gwen cheered, patting the boy on the back. The small group started making their way to the cabin

After Max was sure nobody was looking, he smiled a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After David was finished settling Max into his bed he went over to the armchairs, where Gwen was looking through Max's enrollment papers. "What're you doing?" David asked, sitting down in his chair. "Trying to find those fuckers number. A-HA!" Gwen cried as she pulled a piece of paper from the folder. The paper had the contact information for Max's family, thankfully they found some phone numbers on the list. "Well that's great! Why don't we try calling them?" David cheered as he picked up his phone from the table.

Gwen read the numbers out to him as he typed them on his phone. After they finished that David put the phone to his ear and listened intently. He kept listening until eventually the phonecall gave up and told him to record a message. "Hi, it's David, one of the camp counselors at Camp Campbell, and it appears you forgot to pick your son up from camp today. Although i'm sure it was all a misunderstanding we would appreciate it if you can call us back so we can get Max home. Goodbye!" David explained with a smile. Once he pressed the 'end call' button he let a sigh escape his lips.

David sulked into his arm chair as he put his phone on the table. "Don't worry David, we'll sort this out," Gwen tried to reassure him, putting the papers down. "Yeah but... what if Max shouldn't go back to them..." David said quietly, looking at the window. Gwen sighed, "I know what you mean, from what we know these people are assholes," Gwen said as she looked at the same window. "There's nothing we can do, though..." David said in a rare tone, his sad tone. "We'll figure something out..." Gwen said quietly.

Outside a shock of lightning could be seen in the distance, followed by roaring thunder.


	2. Day Two: Passing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating something? It's more likely than you think!  
> ~  
> In all seriousness, I apologize for not updating. I could give you guys a list of excuses but I'll just chop it up to the fact that I've been lacking in the writing department. But hopefully, I'm back for a good while and get to finish up this fic. We'll see how it goes

Max's eyes slowly opened to look at the roof above, not the sight he had expected. He expected to see the top of his tent, not the roof of the camp counselor's cabin. That's when the memories of the other day came back to him slowly. Everyone left, his parents never showed up, and now he was stuck at Camp Campbell with David and Gwen. The boy let out a groan as he picked up a pillow and covered his face with it. Today was going to be terrible, Max just knew it.

He took the pillow of off his face and put it back under his head, rolling over onto his side. Max wished he could sleep in that day, try to get rid of as much of it as possible, but instead Mr. Happy-go-lucky himself walked into the room. Max closed his eyes and held back a groan of annoyance as he kept up the charade he was sleep, he knew David was just going to wake him up as per usual. Max waited for that loud 'GOOD MORNING MAX' and the full list of what they'd be doing today. He waited for it intently, but instead, he heard the door close.

He opened his eyes to see that the room was empty, did David leave? The fuck? There's no way he came in here to NOT wake him up. Max sighed and thought that today was going to be shit already, don't ruin it even more by questioning David. Besides, Max would prefer being able to lie down for a little longer and maybe, just maybe, fall back asleep.

... A low growl emitted throughout the room...

Nope, Max couldn't lie down all day as planned. Apparently, he was hungry, which makes sense since he hasn't eaten in a while. He groaned and hopped lazily out of bed, reaching for his hoodie on the bedpost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Still asleep?" Gwen asked when David walked into the mess hall, without satan himself. "He sure is! Can't blame him for wanting to sleep in after yesterday!" David announced in his usual, excited, tone. "Yeah, you're right," Gwen sighed, "any word from Satan's parents?" Gwen asked as she picked up the pot of coffee and poured some of it into her mug. "Not yet! But it's really early in the morning so I'll try again later!" David cheerfully explained.

"David I don't know how long we can keep Max here if we don't get him home where will he go?" Gwen said as she put the pot back down and started adding sugar to her coffee. "Like I said, we can cross that bridge wh-IF we get to it!" He exclaimed. "Speak of the devil," Gwen said lazily, causing David to turn and see Max standing in the doorway. "GOOD MORNING MAX!" David greeted. "Mm-hm," Max lazily hummed, walking over to the coffee machine. "Sleep well?" Gwen asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Stop pretending like you care," Max mumbled, pouring his drink. "Max I'm serious," Gwen repeated, making eye contact the Max. Max let out a long sigh while sitting down at the table Gwen and David were at, not bothering with sweetening up his drink. "I slept just fine," Max growled, taking a sip of his coffee. Max walked over to the table to see breakfast waiting. More of the Quartermaster's shitty food.

"So what's the plan, camp man?" Max asked David, lightly moving his cup around and watching the coffee twirl around in the mug. Max didn't know why he was doing it, he's just seen it in the movies. That question kind of caught David off guard since he didn't seem to know. "Well, you see..." Then an idea clicked, "We were going to see if you wanted to do any of our camp activities while we wait for your parents to contact us back," David suggested in a cheery tone.

"David since when have I ever willingly participated in a camp activity?" Max asked before nibbling at what he guessed was bacon. "Max you can't just stand still all day, there's got to be something you do for fun," Gwen said as lifted herself off of the wall she was leaning on. "Nothing that comes to mind," Max said when in reality he knew exactly what it was. Hanging out with everyone else, but they weren't here so he might as well keep his mouth shut about it. "Well then maybe we can just walk around camp and find something for you can enjoy, the camps are all still set up," David suggested, sharing a cheery smile.

"Meh, doubt it'll be of any use, but I'll give it a shot," Max surrendered, finishing his coffee. Of course, David got all starry-eyed. "That's great! I'll be glad to go with you and-" David got cut-off by Gwen, "Nope, I'm gonna stop you right there," she argued, "We agreed you get to talk to the camper's parents and this is no exception, I'll watch over the little shit." "Oh, of course! I understand!" David exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright kid, what do you want to do?" Gwen asked, watching as Max scanned the campsite. All set-ups were still.... well... set-up. Max never had fun at camp before Nikki and Neil showed up and after that, he just hung out with them. He had nothing to do for himself except annoy the counselors. Speaking of counselors, Gwen spoke up. "Well.... the activity isn't going to pick itself, Max," Gwen commented, already getting bored. Still better than talking to whatever assholes raised Satan himself.

So... Max liked to bother the counselors and since that seems like the only option, he'll take it. He took another scan in the area, now with a purpose in mind. The jaded kid smiled mischievously when his eyes landed on what he was looking for. Scotty's toy bin.

Gwen followed Max with her eyes as the kid approached the box, glad that he actually found something. Max bent over the edge of the bin and started digging around for whatever he was looking for. "Yes," Max muttered under his breath when his hands reached for the toy. He tapped it first and happily found that it was locked and loaded for him already.

"Oh Gwen," Max called out in a cheery tone, keeping the object hidden in the box, "could you come here for a second?" Gwen was a little suspicious but hey, what could go wrong? "Alright," She started walking towards the child, "what is i-?" Gwen's words were interrupted by a gush of water on her face and Max's devilish laughter. She let out a girly scream as she blocked the water with her hands, still getting her shirt wet. When Gwen felt the water stop she peeked from behind her hands to see Max with the evilest grin yet... and a colorful water gun.

"You little shit..." Gwen squinted her eyes at Max to emphasize her anger. Max just laughed and took another shot at her, hitting her eye spot-on. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Gwen screamed as she bent down into the box and surfaced with the second water gun. "OH sh-" Max didn't have time to finish swearing as he moved out of the way of Gwen's shot. "Game on, Satan," Gwen whispered loudly, taking aim and squirting a jet stream of water that Max couldn't be able to dodge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David was sitting down in the mess hall looking over Max's papers. It frustrated him how little information was in the folder like it was rushed or that Max's parents focused on putting down as little information as possible! They included their contact information since it was mandatory but looking at them again they started to seem... fake. The email was MaxsParents@email.com and their phone number's first three numbers were unrecognizable to any of the cities and towns close to camp. All the other contact information was left blank.

The address didn't even seem worth it, honestly. But at this point, it was the only thing left. David recorded to another message for the possibly fake number before hearing the sounds of Gwen's screaming and Max's laughter. Oh no, that couldn't be good. David sprung up from his bench and ran outside, following the sounds of joy and distress.

When David turned the corner he barely had time to open his mouth to speak before water covered his face, the sounds of Gwen and Max laughing hysterically filling his ears. When the water stopped he wiped it off his face and looked at the two who held comedy club's water guns. "Any last words, Davey?" Max said in a threatening tone, holding his water gun up higher while Gwen muffled her laughter with her hand. The two were absolutely soaked from their water fight and now David was the new target.

"You'll have to catch me first!" David cheered before running away, Max barely missing his shot. "Hey! Get back here asshole!" Gwen called out between gasps of laughter. Gwen and Max began chasing David down with the water gun, surprised at how fast his skinny legs could go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three people walked into the mess hall, all equally drenched in water. The Quartermaster had prepared a lunch for them, even though David had insisted he didn't need too. They all split up into different rooms to change out of their wet clothing. Once all changed, David and Max choosing to change into something that matched their usual clothes and Gwen wearing something more casual, David hung their clothes to dry outside, hoping the slight cold breeze wouldn't slow down the process.

They all agreed on watching TV for the rest of the evening, Max's choice. "There's nothing good on," Max mumbled. He was hoping to find something R-Rated to see how long it'd take one of them to notice but there wasn't much to offer. He scrolled past cartoon channels and news channels and other boring stuff like that. The two counselors were making popcorn in the mess hall, and although they didn't mention it Max knew they'd stop to try calling his parents again. Max didn't want to think about the fact his parents were probably abandoning him and tried more desperate to find something to distract his thoughts.

He heard the door open and knew the adults were coming in with a bowl or two of popcorn. Max clicked on the closest thing he's found to something R-Rated, an animated sitcom. "Max, we're back!" David cheered. "Took you long enough," Max commented, putting the remote down, lucky for them the episode was just starting. "Ooh! Max, I didn't know you liked cartoons!" David cheered, oblivious to the 'cartoons' content. Gwen just gave Max a knowing glare but decided to let Max play this out.

Gwen and David sat down in the chairs, Max claiming the carpet for his own as he sat down cross-legged. Each person had their own bowl of popcorn and for a while they sat in silence, watching the oh-so-innocent cartoon. The silence only lasted until the first visually dirty joke was cracked. Max and Gwen couldn't stop laughing even though they didn't know whether the joke or David's reaction was funnier.

David was containing his laughter the best he could. "Max! Don't you think this is too mature for you!" David suggested between giggles. "Stick a sock in it, Davey," Max said with the sweetest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sitting in my folders forever so I thought now's the time to finish it up. Feedback and kudos are appreciated and I'll start the third chapter soon, and hopefully, get it up sometime this month.


End file.
